My Father, Vejita
by The One and Only CGK
Summary: A half breed Saiyajin's story, and her quest to find her father.  OC.  I wrote this 12 years ago and never published it.  T for some language and fighting stuff.


I do not own DBZ.

So… I was rummaging through some of my old stuff and came across this… I remember writing it in between classes when I was at college back in 1999. I had an hour and a half break and I was always bored. I think this was the first fanfic I ever wrote! I didn't even remember writing it till I found it! I was pretty into DBZ at the time. So I rewrote it, edited some of my really bad mistakes. Other than that… I find this hilarious that I found it, and well, I wanted to share! Keep in mind… this was 12 years ago haha. I really didn't change much except correct grammar errors, so it sucks. Maybe I will fix it up someday!

I was totally a fan of OC's even then apparently, as well as first person storytelling. And making them orphans. Gee how some things never change

* * *

><p>I can read all of their minds. It's just a power that I possess. I'm sure they all that their own special powers. Though I wish I did not have this power. It does come in useful sometimes. You see, I am a half breed. I could be a great fighter, being half Saiyajin. But the other half, called the Mieudin, is calm and cool and that is where I get my special technique. I choose to use the Mieudin powers over the aggressive ones. It could possibly be the reason I am living.<p>

How am I a half breed? Well of course, you need to get a Saiyajin and a Mieudin together so let's just say, it was a one night stand. The Saiyajin Prince Vejita was hungry for sex and he found my mother.

The Mieudin look like your average human. I have dark black straight hair and dark eyes, like my father, but I can still pull of a normal human look. We were usually a calm race, and didn't meddle in things that were not our business.

Ah… My race. I am the last of my kind. Or, half of the last of my kind. After Vejita and my mothers one night stand, the group of aliens, led by him, decided to destroy the planet. Vejita told my mother this before it happened so she and a few others escaped. They were all found and executed. My mother and her servant were the only two Mieudin left.

It was unfortunate, but I never knew my mother. She died once I was born. Takashri, her servant, was surprised to see that when I was born, I had a tail. That was the Saiyajin half, obviously. Though I was half the race that killed ours, Takashri raised me like a Mieudin, but also never failed to inform me that I was also a Saiyajin. In my younger years, I hated being just half breed. I cut my tail off numerous times, hoping that it wouldn't grow back. It always did.

The fact that I was half Saiyajin made me more aggressive. If I didn't do well in my studies, I got mad and destroyed something. I held all this power at my fingertips and I didn't want to use it. Takashri slowly taught me to cool down. He taught me to kill my Saiyajin half. Or snuff it out a bit at least. He concentrated on my telekinetic and telepathic abilities. I could move objects with my mind and talk to Takashri without projecting my physical voice.

There was, however, still a bit of the violent side. One time, our ship needed repairs so we stopped at a planet to refuel and possibly gather some supplies in return for technology. I was trying to negotiate with an elder alien to give us more food because the technology was priceless. The knowledge I supplied would last them forever. The food they supplied would only last a few weeks. This elder was stubborn.

"We have a three week journey ahead of us," I said. "This isn't enough. We need more."

"We have given all we can give," the elder said, with a snicker in his voice.

"No, you have not. I see plenty more that you can give. I just ask for a little more. Please. You are making this difficult."

"No."

"We gave you our studies, and the blueprints on how to build your own machines to make many things. Things that would take you another 1000 years to come up with on your own." I raised my arm up and made a fist. I was at least ten feet away. "And this is how you repay me?"

The elder alien began to go to his knees. I was squeezing his heart with my mind.

"Roki! Stop it!" Takashri said. I let go of the mans heart. He looked back up at me. I could see the pain I had caused.

"Roki. We will stop somewhere else."

"Yes… Somewhere else," I replied, listless.

"Take what you want from us! Just leave us!" the elder said.

"Please sir, no war is to be waged upon your people. Roki just has a short temper," Takashri told him as I headed back to the ship.

"You said your people were peaceful!" the elder replied. "That was not a 'peaceful' confrontation! We shall not see you again, or we will destroy you!"

"Oh I would like to see you try," I said, my aura beginning to radiate with rage.

"Roki! No!" Takashri yelled.

I made the elder alien realize his worst fears. I sunk in deep inside his mind and took what he feared most. To him, everyone around us disappeared. He was afraid of being buried alive. He saw me push him down inside a steel coffin and seal the lid shut, never to be opened again.

To everyone else, the elder and I were standing there, in a trance. I stood there calm and he stood there screaming.

"No! Nooo! Help me! Someone help me! Get me out! Stop this! I will do anything," he said to me in the dream, but also aloud, so everyone else heard as well.

"Roki, stop it!" Takashri yelled as he shook me. "Let him go!"

I wasn't responding to any of his pleas. He picked me up and ran back to the ship, while those people watched their elder die. In his mind, I was burying him alive. I was pushing dirt on his grave. He was losing air.

Our ship took off. We were out of the atmosphere in moments. I was still burying the elder. Finally he suffocated in my thoughts. On the planet, he collapsed. The people of course were outraged. They wanted war. But they had little of the technology for space travel to do so, and besides, the war would only be with me, since I was the last of my kind, besides the humble Takashri. We were safe from their rage, for now.

Once I was out of the trance, I slept. Side effects I guess. I learned to overcome those. But I will never forget what I did to that man, and the look that Takashri gave me when I woke up.

"You could have gotten us both killed! He said to me, the angriest I have ever seen him. "What were you thinking!" He yelled at me like I was a small child being scolded for disobeying. I didn't like it. Especially since by that time I was not a small child.

"Oh you know that the problem is! It's that damn Saiyajin half! That man… that stupid elder… he made me so god damn angry! All I could think of was making him pay for his lack of gratefulness and his stupid threat."

"Stop blaming it on that race! You wanted to do it! Not that half of you, you as a whole. You as a person. You wanted to do that to him."

"But only because of that HALF I wanted to!"

I began to cry. "I don't want this anymore. Maybe I should just die. Then this universe would be rid of me," I said, the shuddering of tears in my voice.

Takashri sighed. "Roki, that would not help anything. I love you, you know that. You are like a daughter to me. I am not going to let anything happen to you."

He never did, at least, while we were together. He saw past the aggressive person I was and saw me, the real me. He helped me overcome most of the aggressive side. I wish he hadn't. It was that reason that made Takashri leave me. He died for me.

We had come across some other kind of alien race. You know, the universe is full of them, and even if I was once told a name of a race, you never remember because they are so many. This particular race never even gave us their names anyway. The universal translators did not have any effect on them, and they didn't speak any other kind of universal language. All we knew is that this race was just as blood thirsty as the Saiyajins. One hundred times worse.

They were mind controllers but through machines and technology. When Takashri and I were captured by one of their vessels, they hooked up these emitters to the back of our necks. We found out that trying to remove them caused excruciating pain, and most likely if one was removed, it would have been fatal. Through these devices we were fed images of the commands they were giving, and the threats of sever punishment if we didn't listen to their orders. We had no choice but to listen.

Millions of different races were on this ship, and all being controlled by this one being.

Takashri and I were different. The Controllers (which is what we called the leaders of the ship) could read everyone's minds, except ours. They were able to project images in our minds, but could never see inside themselves. We only knew this because we could still read their images as well. It took a while to translate that what we were seeing was the frustration of the Controllers, aggravated by the lack of imagery they could pluck from our minds. It was our only advantage as soon as we figured it out. We could have a plan of escape, and they would never know.

We soon learned the layout of the ship through work, and were eventually able to learn that there was a main device that the controllers used. Like a mainframe of all of us, all connected, and if that device was destroyed, it was possible that we could all be freed. We didn't have an evidence of it doing so, but, at that point it was a risk we were willing to take. We just hoped that destroying it didn't kill everyone attached to it.

It took him months, but Takashri was able to build a bomb. The aliens seemed to throw out the most useful things, thinking that they had no use. The bomb was small, the size of his hand, so he was able to conceal it easily. He told me that once he destroyed the main emitter that I needed to leave. He was going to go on his own and save most of us.

Since we knew at this point that the aliens were baffled by our kind, pissing them off was easy. Takashri started resisting orders from the guards and even though they tortured him with the emitter, as well as severe beatings, he continued to show resistance. The guards could have killed him but instead took him to the controllers. It was there that all of us saw the giant explosion from the control tower that had the main device. All of the devices attached to the back of our necks fell off, and clinked to the ground.

"Run! Run for your lives! We are free!" someone yelled. All of a sudden, red lights everywhere started to flash.

I ran through the crowds, going the opposite direction. I could still feel his mind, and he had to be alive still. I needed to save him and get him out of this mess. I finally found him. He was on the ground, underneath the burning control tower. I am sure he jumped out of the window after he threw the bomb. He was alive, but had all sorts of cuts and abrasions on his body. He was fading away.

Seeing him like that made me angry. Now that I was free, I could wreck havoc on these assholes. I wanted revenge for what they did to us. Before I went into a cold blooded rage, Takashri spoke.

"Roki… Remember all that I have taught you. Leave me now, while you still have the chance…" He started coughing, blood spraying out of his mouth.

"I can't leave you!" I said, beginning to cry.

"Remember… don't… give… hatred…"

"I… I love you, Taka."

"I love you too, Roki… now go… please… don't look back…"

I didn't want to leave him, but I know it was what he wanted.

I went to the docking bay where they kept all the ships. Miraculously I found my way to our ship. It was untouched to my surprise. Even the food supplies, half of which had gone bad by now, were still there. I had many other survivors that wanted to come with me, but I had to send them away. I had hardly enough food even for me, with most of it spoiled. I had to leave them. I closed the door to the ship and locked it. Even as I started the engine, I could see the people frantically trying to get into other aliens ships and pods. A giant cruiser crashed through the hull of the Controllers ship. Many of us soon followed after. Moments later as I was flying away, another ship launched a weapon at the giant ship, destroying it. I am sure many lives were lost.

I was alone. The last of my race.

I hated the loneliness. I wanted Takashri with me. My father…

My… Father… Where was he anyway? My real father. Vejita. The Saiyajin that destroyed us. I have to find him…

I had heard from some of the other prisoners that the Saiyajins were on a planet that had recently exploded. A planet called Namek.

Maybe I should have let some of those aliens on my ship. Maybe they could have told me where this planet was. It might be the first step in finding my father.

Luck was on my side however.

"Vessel, describe yourself!" the alien ship asks, hailing me.

"Uh… just a little ship… exploring the universe… How do you want me to describe it?" I asked, sounding confused.

"What is your race?"

"Mieudin."

"Never heard of it. What is your destination?"

"I don't know at the moment. Why are you asking me these things? Is it really your business?"

"Prepare to be boarded!"

"I… would rather not?"

I accelerated my ship going to full speed. Unfortunately they were faster.

"Stop or we will fire!"

My ship probably couldn't handle it. I thought of just ramming them, taking some of them out, along with myself. Then I remembered not to lose control of myself. So I stopped.

The boarded my ship and pressed their hands on my shoulders, making me go to my knees.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, calmly.

"We need supplies. You don't have much, do you kitten?" The captain looked me up and down, lingering at my breasts, and then back up to my eyes. "A woman would be nice too."

"Yeah… I am not that kind of girl."

He tried to make a move on me. At first, I simply told him to stop as he tried to grope me and I turned away as far as I could. Why don't men listen? At his second attempt, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my head. He landed a few yards away.

"Just let me go, and give me my ship. I need to find my father…" I said.

"Who is your father?"

"Vejita."

"WHAT?"

I looked surprised at his reaction. "You heard me right."

"We… we are searching for him as well. He killed our leader."

"He destroyed my planet. My entire race. I am the last of my kind."

"And only a half breed of that kind to boot. I bet you are pissed."

"A little." I say, sheepishly.

"Do you seek vengeance with him as well?"

Although I didn't, because I wanted to take Takashri's last words to heart, I knew if I said the truth, I would be treated badly or even killed by these aliens.

"I do. I want him to suffer, like my people."

The man smiled at me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then you will aid us in our journey. Any enemy of Vejita is a friend of mine!"

I eventually learned that Vejita was on a planet called Earth. We would reach that planet in a year. The men on the ship no longer tried to fight me but trained me instead. I learned about power levels, and blasting techniques and so much more. We trained in chambers that were built to increase gravity, to build our strength. Sometimes it felt like all the rage I suppressed would come back to me, but I still had good control on it, just like Takashri had taught me over the years. I also learned to be able to focus energy with my mind, and when no one was around, I practiced projecting Ki blasts with my thoughts.

After our year long journey, we finally made it to Earth. I had to find Vejita before them, because I really didn't want him dead… At least not yet.

I was faster than the men I had been traveling with. When we landed I sensed so many strong power levels. I told the men where I thought they were and then took off. They couldn't keep up the pace. As soon as I had lost them, I changed my direction.

After a few hours of flying through the air, I landed on the place where I felt the strongest energy I have ever felt. Was this Vejita? But I was sensed also…

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" A lavender haired man asked me. He was quite handsome.

I smiled at him. "Maybe I am looking for you?"

"Nonsense. This isn't a place for a girl like you to be."

Just then, he got hit by a Ki blast, which exploded on contact, and made the lavender haired man fly backwards in the air. He landed gracefully a few hundred feet away.

Another man laughed. He was short, and had black spikey hair. He had a widows peak that was longer than what you would see normally.

"You idiot boy! What the hell were you doing!" he yelled. Then he noticed me.

I knew it was him somehow. It was my father. I looked at him, my face growing cold. I walked slowly to him.

Sometimes, I absolutely love having telekinesis. I am sure he thought I was harmless. I lifted him from the ground with my mind and made him float a few feet in the air. I was able to control his every move.

"What are you doing, you stupid woman! Don't you know who I am? I will destroy you!"

"Yes, I know who you are. You are Vejita."

"What the hell do you want with my father?" the lavender haired boy yelled, getting ready to fire a Ki blast at me.

"Father…" I said. I set Vejita down, yet still controlled him, as I figured he might try to kick my ass, and turned to the boy. "He is your father too?"

He looked confused. "Uh… yes…?"

"What? What do you mean 'too'?" Vejita said aggressively.

"Many years ago you and your men invaded and destroyed my planet. But not before you could get a hold of my mother. I never got a chance to know my race!" I yelled at Vejita.

"Leave him alone," the lavender haired boy said. "He is a lot calmer now. Doesn't go around destroying planets anymore. I am Trunks. You are?"

"Roki. Half Mieudin, half Saiyajin. Last of the Mieudin. I have to warn you…"

"Warn us of what? I could kill you in an instant! Let me go and I will finish off your puny race! You are so weak I could kill you in one blow! Bah… warn us," Vejita spat.

"It's not me that you have to worry about. I came here with a group of men that have a similar story. They are the ones that came here for vengeance. Not me. I have another purpose. I will let you go now but if you even think of trying to hurt me, you will be back in this predicament again."

I let go of Vejita. He was still full of rage but kept his place.

"Do they fight well?" Trunks asked.

"Well enough. They are no match for me. Maybe for you." I smiled as I reply.

"Don't underestimate me, Roki." Trunks replied.

"So you are my half brother then? Shame…"

"What the hell do you mean by that? And how the hell do you know you are his daughter?"

"Well, I heard through the grapevine that 'Daddy' here has many offspring. Didn't you know about his previous lifestyle? His carnal appetite? His lustful rages on inspecting, defenseless women?"

"Hmmph. How did you find us?"

"Eh, details. Why are you here on this planet?"

"Don't avoid the question!"

"The men I was traveling with found you… Brother."

"Why did you come here?"

"To find the man that killed us all. To find my real father."

"Why?" Vejita and Trunks asked at the same time.

"Because it's the last thing left in my life to do. I have nothing. No friends, and no family. Except for you. Maybe I wanted to be remembered."

"Why, are you going to die? I can help you along with that." Vejita asked.

"No, at least not any time soon, I hope."

Stupid Saiyajins.

I sensed my shipmates, my former ones.

"They are here." I said.

"Who are they?" Vejita asked.

"I told you damnit! They are the aliens I came here with! I don't know what they are," He would find out soon enough. I know Vejita and Trunks are also underestimating me. They would learn.

"Ah! Roki! You found him!" The captain said.

"Yes, I found him. But not for you." I peered at him, with a devilish grin.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Thanks for the ride to Earth. You should probably leave. Unless you want to die."

"Stupid wench! How dare you turn on us!"

The captain lunged at me, I stood completely still. I could hear Trunks yelling in the background for me to run away, but I stood there, in my trance, my hands gripped at my sides. Approximately 5 inches away from me, the captain stopped, and fell to the ground…dead.

Vejita only raised an angry eyebrow, trying to show that he was not at the least impressed.

"I suggest the rest of you leave." I said to the other men. Some of them just stood there, while others came for me. First, I powered up Ki energy in my hands. I put my hands together, making a bigger orb of energy. I forced the Ki blast out of my hands, and it then multiplied, equal to the amount of aliens. All but one of them fell to the ground. The one that survived slowly came towards me. I was about the blast him but he looked like…

"Takashri?"

"Roki. Look what you did…"

I looked around. Dead bodies everywhere. I feel to the floor crying.

To Vejita and Trunks, I was talking to no one. To them, I said a name, and then fell to the ground and cried. I must have looked crazy to them.

"Taka, I am sorry!"

"Roki… I learned something about you. It is my fault. I should have known you would never be able to be just half of what you are. You need to also be that other half. The Saiyajin half. But you know how to control both sides. If you can't promise me not to fight, at least promise me you won't kill, unless it is necessary…"

"I promise, Taka."

"Remember… I love you! Like a daughter… Always…" Then he disappeared.

"Weakling!" Vejita yelled. "You cry for what reason? Only the weak have such an emotion."

Cold hearted bastard. I got up and turned around and faced him. My eyes still red and puffy from my weeping. I didn't want to kill him but I wanted to make him realize all he did was wrong. I reached out my hand, and found his mind. I saw the numerous killings he had done in the past. I saw his entire race also die. He was almost as alone as I was. I found his childhood and his upbringings. I realized that he was they way he was because he was raised that way. I found another person in his mind, another Saiyajin. Their confrontations were brutal, but the other Saiyajin… Kakarotto, was always trying to defend something. His friends, his planet. He was on Namek, defending little green aliens. He was Saiyajin, yet he didn't live to kill, he wasn't cold. It flashed back to Vejita, his rage, consuming him, forcing him to kill more people. Destroy more planets. Mostly by the order of some pink alien. Even my planet. I saw what the one called Frieza did to the Saiyajins. In one shot, he destroyed all of Planet Vejita and all of its inhabitants. They never got any warning. Not many survivors… Vejita, Kakarotto, Nappa, Raditz. More images… Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Bulla…. All halfbreeds, like me. And now me. All surviving members of the Saiyajin race… here on this planet.

So he didn't destroy my planet on his own accord. This changes things.

I projected my own memories into his thoughts. I showed him what happened to my mother. What happened to Takashri. My only family. I showed him that he was the only family that I had left.

I sensed that slightest tinge of sympathy, although his expression never changed. He would probably never let me, or anyone else know about it anyway. And if I brought it up he would deny it. But at least he didn't bother me about the crying anymore.

"Hmmph. I didn't want any more god damn kids!" Vejita yelled.

Trunks laughed. "Roki your name was? I think it might be time to meet the rest of the family…"

They were all nice and very kind to me. Except Vejita of course. He seems to be the grump of the bunch, Goku, who I had known as Kakarotto before, was especially sweet. He told me about how he grew up with humans, and was never the brutal Saiyajin that he was supposed to be. Talking to him felt like I was talking to Takashri again. Who would have thought, a Saiyajin Taka?

"So do you have a place to stay, Roki?" my fathers wife, Bulma, asked. My fathers wife. That just has to prove there is some kind of emotion in the man. And with his temper? Then again I saw the way they bickered with each other. Neither one of them afraid of the other. Perfect.

"I… don't have anywhere to go at the moment. I can find something, I am sure."

"Nonsense. You are family now, so you can stay here…" Bulma said.

One big happy family. One problem. I am 32 years old and don't look a day over 16. Mieudin live to be 500 at most. Saiyajins seem to age slowly as well, with Vejita looking half his real age. And these two races do what to me? But in the mix of other half breeds, it will be a long time before I have to think about that. But the humans. It is sad to think of them, dying before the rest of us from old age.

"Worry about that when it comes to that. Live your life now, with friends and family." Goku had once said to me.

It's been 3 years now since I met them. It's had its trials and tragedies. I have an outstanding relationship with everyone, even Vejita, but you will never see him admit it. I have come to love them all. I finally have a family. A group of Saiyajins and half breeds, and even quarter breeds, and no traces of their race anywhere else. Even the humans are a wonderful family. Bulma treats me like a daughter now. Videl is my best friend.

Trunks even treats me like a real sister, the annoyances and everything. Bulla looks up to me, which I love. They all accept me.

I found you Vejita. And I am thankful. Don't go thinking you don't have a positive impact on people.

* * *

><p>What's funny is I remember writing a story in college but I don't remember writing this. I had no idea where I wanted this to go, or if I wanted to elaborate on it even more. Now that I found it, of course it has me thinking. Maybe I can stem off of this in the future. Or maybe I can go back and elaborate on some things, or go into more detail. Or I can leave it where it is. Still this is actually the first official fanfic I have ever written and I had totally forgotten about it! Thanks for reading it, even though I think it kinda sucks lol.<p> 


End file.
